Be my Distraction
by MickeyPnd
Summary: Set before Finn finds out the truth Quinn and Finn decide to raise their daughter, meaning Rachel and Puck are left out in the cold. They turn to each other for comfort and find their true feeling for one another yet the truth has a way of coming out P/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this story takes place after Will finds out about Terri, but Finn nor Rachel know of Puck being the baby daddy.**

**Chapter One**

In that very moment she knew that he was never going to be with her. He had found the one girl that would hold his heart and never let go. He smiled down at her with so much love and tenderness it nearly tore you apart just observing it. And as Rachel pushed the tears away she turned her gaze away from Finn and his new daughter, she knew he was going to do the right thing and make his daughter happy. And If that meant being with Quinn then so be it.

Rachel felt the tears prickle her eyes as she stood in the doorway, not even being noticed by the two young parents. Her heart pumped quickly in her chest and all she wanted to do was scream. It was the first thing that came to her mind because for the first time she didn't know what to do. Finn loved her! He wanted to be with her she reasoned to herself over and over again.

She thought back to last weekend when they were sitting in the auditorium going over songs for the school play. She has smiled wonderfully to herself when she had convinced Finn to take the lead role in their production of West Side Story so they could spend more time together. And they did. As she landed the part of the conflicted Maria, Rachel would turn to Finn for support on her role. Oh she knew how amazing her talents were as a performer but to know the guy she loved thought she was just as amazing was all that more satisfying. Glee practice and drama club rehearsals would roll into one another and they soon ended up spending as much time together as possible, working on their music, the one thing they had to share together. And if anyone questioned her happiness they were blind and deaf.

Back to last weekend, to the moment in her life where she had honestly thought things couldn't go wrong for her. That moment when Finn told her he was falling for her. He didn't say the L word she had so desperately wanted to hear, but she knew in her heart he was thinking it. Oh how she had smiled through her tears and tried not to let his awkward hug and small kiss get in the way of how she was feeling. He had said the words out loud Rachel told herself, why would her Finn Lie to her? And as she was waiting for her Dad to pick her up she pushed thoughts of Quinn out of her head.

Rachel knew all to well Quinn was pregnant with Finn's baby. She knew by the evil glares Quinn would throw her that she and Finn where still "officially" a couple. Why did people assume she was dense and didn't know these things because she did.

From what Finn had explained to her Quinn had decided what was best for their illegitimate child was to give her to a loving more stable family. Finn had expressed his frustrations to Rachel about the whole situation. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel, and whatever was gong to make Quinn happy was good enough for him. He also expressed his love for their un bon child and it was a sight that would make a grown man weep, for he really did love daughter.

From that moment on Rachel had declared that she was going to be there for Finn whenever he needed her. She didn't mind being the scarlet other woman for now because she knew that deep down they were meant to be together, he had said so himself. He couldn't break it off with Quinn while she was in the last weeks of her pregnancy for what if she had a miscarriage or something like that. She understood completely and went along with hiding her love for him.

It didn't mean she didn't hurt when she saw them in Glee or walking down the halls holding hands, and touching her swollen abdomen as they pretended they were still in love. Sometimes he would look at her and give her a smile small and that small smile would brighten her day. Other times he wouldn't even look at her as they passed her through the crowded halls. Those days were the worst and she would vent her frustrations to her video diary. After she had filmed them Rachel would delete the secret videos for fear of one of her Dad's seeing them and also because she didn't want to see how pathetic she had become.

Yet when it was all said and done it was for Finn, and that's all that mattered.

Mercedes had called her when Quinn went into labor. She wasn't sure how her fellow Glee member had found out but that thought had left her mind as she heard that Quinn was having the baby. Rachel had dressed quickly and begged one of her Dad's to take her to the hospital so she could be there for moral support to her Glee members. When she rushed into the hospital and found out which floor was the maternity ward Rachel was disheartened to say the least when she discovered she was the last to arrive as everyone else was seated in the waiting room. A few other people were there awaiting the news of their newest member to their family to arrive but they took up most of the crowded room.

After what seemed like forever Quinn's older sister (who she only knew when she came to regional's in support of her baby sister) came out and smiled broadly that the baby was perfect. After a swarm of questions her sister left and didn't return for another hour to let them know where Quinn was now staying for the remainder of her hospital visit.

Rachel couldn't stand this anymore and she stood up and marched toward the double doors to where she was hopefully going to find Finn. She was almost positive he needed her, or at least she hoped. "Where are you going?" Puck's voiced demanded behind her.

She turned startled to find the tall Jock standing behind her with an intense look on his face. Something was bothering him it was clear and she just assumed it was because he had the hot's for Quinn. "I'm going to see Finn, he needs me."

"What he needs is for you to back off. How selfish are you to try and steal him away only hours after Quinn just had their baby?" His voice was so cold it shook Rachel to her core. He stood only inches away from her and the way he stressed the word their baby meant to harm her and he succeeded.

"If I were you Puck I would shut my mouth when I don't know anything that's going on." Her haughty reply was a façade in which hid the scared child beneath her.

"Then you go, see if he really needs your help." Puck took her hand rather forcefully and almost dragged her to the last room a few hallways down. He didn't stop and ask anyone where the new young mothers room was amid the many turns of the corridors so that only meant Puck had been there already. He stopped her in front of the last door on the left and let go of her hand. "Go ahead and look. Does that look like he needs you?" He almost forced her in the doorway and Rachel stood watching the boy she longed for look the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Do you know how--- how hard it was watching Finn pretend like he was a loving caring father to be to Quinn then lead you on behind stage doors. Oh don't even bother trying to deny it, Berry because I'm not stupid and neither is Quinn or anyone else. You didn't make it a big secret that you were into him, and getting him to join drama club for you was the cherry on a very cold cake. Quinn is keeping the baby. Mrs. Schue doesn't want--or need it. So her and Finn are raising their beautiful new daughter." His voice held so much rage, and he didn't even speak above a whisper.

"But, I thought she was. . . .I thought she didn't want to keep her baby." She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her head away when Finn looked up and noticed her then turned toward Quinn, blocking her view so she wouldn't notice Rachel standing there.

"Yeah before her mother and father had a change of heart and decided they wanted to keep they're daughter and granddaughter, I don't know all I know is she's keeping the baby. From the look on your face you had no idea either." He didn't sound proud at this statement or even angry he looked almost pained.

Rachel didn't understand. All she felt was unbearable pain. "But. . . .he said. . .he loved me." That was a lie, but he came close and she was almost sure that was what he meant. He was falling for her, not Quinn, her.

"Excuse us." She turned startled as Finn's beaming mother came walking past them and into the hospital room closing the door behind her.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry Rachel." He didn't sound sorry, but who could blame him really? He was losing Quinn as well and she figured that was the cause of his agony as well. Rachel rushed over to him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his strong body and cried. It wasn't even crying really, more like a series of whales and heaving.

"Rachel! Stop." Puck sounded alarmed as he tried to quiet her tears. He wasn't accustom to dealing with dramatic teenage girls, so her little show she was putting on left him speechless. He tried pulling her off him, but she clung harder needing any human contact. He was worried someone from the hospital room would come and see what the noise could possibly be and he didn't really think he could bare looking at Finn's face at the moment.

Puck wasn't the biggest fan of Rachel Berry and her dramatic ways but he also wasn't for using girls emotionally. Sexually was another story and that was only if the girl knew the rules. Finn had crossed a line, telling one girl he loved her when his (supposedly) baby momma sat at home doing things pregnant woman did.

Puck picked Rachel up and it wasn't an easy feat considering she went all dead weight on him and her small legs swayed as he tried to quickly carry her away from the hospital room. He set her down and forcefully pulled her off of him. "Stop crying. I know, it hurts but this isn't helping me or you and you're giving me a headache."

He looked down at her small body and for a second wanted to hug her back. He needed a hug but wasn't about to go about asking for one any time soon. He'll probably just ask his little sister for one later on that night considering she liked giving big hugs. He felt sorry for Rachel and wanted to help her, for he felt like a jack ass having to show her what reality truly looked like. He just wished she'd take that hurt look off her face.

"Do you need a ride home?" She nodded and Puck extended his hand to her and replied gently, "come on I'll take you home. And I know of another exit so we wont have to pass the lobby." Rachel hesitated for a minute and when faced with the possibility of making the walk of pathetic shame past her fellow Glee members she took his hand and let him lead her out of the cold hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so from what I can see a lot of you guys are adding me to your story alert and all that Jazz, but it would boost my ego so much if all you guys would review as well!! And thanks to all you for reading my fic!**

**Chapter Two**

Puck watched as the Rachel rolled over in her sleep, her mouth opened slightly as she muttered something incoherent. The only time she didn't seem destroyed was when she slept and it almost seemed as if she did that a lot. If she wasn't crying or singing she was asleep and she almost always slept with him.

Puck tried to push her over some to give him some room to sleep but Rachel Berry added hogging the bed as another one of her accomplishments to her list. He gave up after a few fruitless seconds of gently pushing her and resided to his small area of the bed. Puck didn't want her to get up because when she did he knew she would want to talk and that was the last thing he really wanted at the moment.

He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea out of this weird situation, but one thing was for certain and that was he somehow had grown close to Rachel in the past two weeks, knowing out of everyone around him he could trust her the most. They weren't an item of any means not even a small kiss was shared between them but they seemed to have this bond that made him feel safe.

Puck snorted at the thought and quickly made sure he hadn't awoken his sleeping partner. He had grown fond of Rachel and didn't want anyone hurting her the way Finn had. It was him that held her night after night as she cried herself to sleep. Her pain was almost unbearable for him to witness because like every other emotion Rachel had you could always feel her sadness just like how you felt her joy and happiness. What Finn did to her was messed up. He wasn't trying to say he was the best guy in the word for his record spoke for itself, but to deliberately hurt the person who truly cares for you is a low blow.

He kept thinking back to the time when he screwed everything up by sexting Santana. He wasn't sure what Quinn was doing with him, one minute she was claming that their daughter was going to be Finn's and she was giving it up and that was that. Next thing he knew she was being that same girl who he had sex with so many months ago, the one who truly wanted to be with him. What was he suppose to do, wait for her to make up her mind as she went back and forth between him and Finn. As he thought about it now it must have been her crazy pregnancy hormones like the ones his mom had when she was pregnant wit his sister. Sure he shouldn't have did what he did with Santana but he was only human.

Puck grew embarrassed at that thought and wished he hadn't had thought it. Why do humans have to be such douche bags he thought angrily. Why can't I be good? With his despair thoughts he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rachel knew one thing only at this moment and that was the girl she thought she was was no longer residing inside her. How can you tell she asked herself coyly, having a battle of wits with herself. (That's how you know you're pathetic she thought) The moment she looked into her Dad's eyes and lied to them it almost felt as a piece of her had died. She hated what she was becoming but somehow she couldn't stop herself.

What was more horrible for her was the fact that she was always the logical one, when things didn't seem to go her way she either found a way to make them go her way or she stumbled on an even better opportunity for her talents. Whenever she saw those love sick girls who mooned over guys and cried all night she felt disgust and anger that she was the same sex as them. She had firmly believed that no boy should hinder you from your goals and dreams in life.

Then Finn Hudson happened.

The way he smiled at her, and when he slowly brushed a fly away hair from her eyes made her melt and when he kissed and held her ---damn it! Now she was crying again and hated herself even more. Why was always floating around in her mind as she kept asking herself why didn't he love her anymore. She was everything that Quinn wasn't. Rachel supported him in everything he did and everything he wanted. She was. . . . .nice to him, and listened whenever he needed her to.

Baby Fabray (Rachel knew the little girls name, but saying her name made her real and she wanted to go back to the times when the baby was always a second thought in everyone's mind) had been born two weeks three days ago and both Finn and Quinn hadn't been in school since. From what she understood from Kurt they were both being home schooled for the time being as they turned their attention on the baby.

Glee didn't seem to suffer too badly as Mike stepped in as the new leading man and his vocal skills weren't anything to write home about yet he was still a straight male who could sing and that's all Mr. Schue really cared about. Puck refused to be the leading man as he said he concerns lied elsewhere. Before she would have been a little peeved at him for his unwilliness to help out in this time of need but she knew Puck was suffering almost as much as she was. Rachel wasn't sure all that transpired between him and Quinn but it was enough to change the once arrogant jock.

Every night when Puck would pick her up from Tina's house and they laid in bed she would listen to him sing to her. It was nothing special and she knew he did it to soothe them both and that made her care for him even more. From what she understood he loved his mother and sister very much. (He once almost beat up a ten year old for splashing mud in his sisters face) He wanted to be more than a lima loser but he was unsure hw to go about it. She could tell he was in a cross roads in his life struggling to discover who he truly was.

Rachel wasn't sure when she had started staying over at Puck's house, but she did know she liked it. They didn't do it every night because they didn't want their parents to get the wrong idea but when they did they had a perfect lie to tell her Dad's. She just explained she was sleeping over at Tina's house and when Tina's parents would come pick her they just thought she was coming over for a visit. Soon Puck would come and pick her up and they would sneak into his house. Since his mother worked as a supervisor at the local library her mornings started early and her nights she was usually out by nine thirty. And when she wasn't Rachel just posed as Puck's nice Jewish girlfriend who loved to sing.

"Puck."

"Yeah." He groaned softly and placed his arm over his face to shield the sun.

"It's seven twenty. We're going to be late." School started at seven thirty and Puck lived a good twenty minutes away.

"Shit." He was silent for a few seconds and then asked her "let's just not go. I don't want to." He turned and look at her and could see her puffy red eyes. "And you look like death, so I would assume you don't want to either."

Rachel shoved her face into the pillow and nodded her head at his statement. Now she was skipping school? What had her world come to? She raised her head as she felt the mattress give and Puck leave the bed. He wore only pajama bottoms to bed and she knew any other girl in their school would give their right arm to be where she was right now. His body was amazing, and as she knew well he was always working out. He wasn't a meat head that stated at the gym all the time he just practiced football and softball, bench pressing on his free periods.

He turned and looked at her as he put on a wrinkled tee he had just picked up from the floor and asked what she wanted to do about calling off. She said she could pretend to be his Mom and he could pretend to be one of her Dad's. He agreed and after they planned on what they were going to say and called the school Rachel sat on his front couch awaiting for breakfast. He claimed he could cook (barley) and would make her breakfast, "but only this once. And I can almost say it wont be good." She offered to help but he refused saying since she gave him gas money last night it was the least he could do.

Rachel stood and looked at all the pictures that adorned the walls and smiled as she looked at Puck as a child. He had that mischievous grin on his face and in one photo he even had the darn eyebrow arch going on in another. He was smaller and hic coloring was lighter than it was now but you could still see Noah Puckerman in him. She really was fond of him and as she sat back down Rachel knew she was glad she was learning who the real Noah was.

___________

He burnt his hand several times on the pan and he know understood why his mother used a towel when preparing food. What he didn't seem to understand was why they had such outdated kitchenware. He didn't know why he was cooking for Rachel but he knew he wanted to. He just felt so alone right now and all he wanted to do was confide in her about everything but he knew he couldn't. Not right now.

Puck opened the fridge and pulled out the half full container of orange juice. He thought of that funny joke of drink Apple juice cause O.J. will kill you and he chuckled. That joke always made him laugh. He thought of Rachel and wanted her to laugh. They had had fun together the brief time they dated but he wished he had been more open minded to her. Sure she was loud and very very opinionated about what she wanted (which was everything) and everyone around her yet she was kind, and smart and sometimes funny. But Puck knew the moment he would tell her about being the father she was tell Finn. And the last thing Rachel needed was to be a rebound.

Puck wondered what the baby was doing right now. I mean, he knew it probably wasn't doing much but pooping and burping and all that other disgusting stuff babies do, yet he couldn't help but wonder if she smiled yet or could she roll over already. He didn't think so but he wasn't really sure. Don't get him wrong he never really cared for Quinn either way. Sure he had feeling for her considering she was the mother of his child but what he really hated out of all of this was not being about to show her and all of them he would have been a great father.

He took the slightly burnt food out to Rachel and she smiled and thanked him as he handed her her plate. They sat and ate in silence for a moment before he asked: "so what do you want to do today. I could take you home or we could stay here. Although my mom and sister get home at like three-ish. We could go somewhere."

"Do you want to?" She asked through small bits of food.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to." They were silent again and then he spoke "I think I'd like it if I were alone for a little bit."

Rachel nodded and took a drink of her Orange juice. "I wish you would tell me what really is bothering you. I feel like such a burden on you sometimes."

"You're not. I want you near me. For some reason I know what you're going through and I think we can help one another out. I wish I could tell you--everything but for now I know I can't. Do you understand."

"Yes." No is what she really wanted to say but held her tongue. Their fragile relationship wasn't about pushing one another. Was she starting to see things outside of her own bubble Rachel asked herself during one of their silences. She cared for Puck and wanted to help him so she knew she had to give him space.

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure."

Puck smiled and started the joke. "Okay why should you drink Apple juice?"

______

**I hope you like. I'm slowly building them up because what I have planned in later chapters I want to be really dramatic. Cause that's just how I roll. PLEASE REVIEW!! ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the lack of updates, this one is kinda short but I plan on updating more with this one. **

**Chapter three**

Her name was Sarah and she was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes and her skin was peachy, healthy. She had his eyes, you only had to compare his baby photos to hers to see the similarities. Her mouth was tiny like Quinn's but thankfully her nose was also her mother's. At least for now.

Puck had printed the picture of baby Sarah from Finn's facebook page. The proud father had posted an insane amount of pictures of the baby on his page, showing her off to the world. Puck had tried for a long time to avoid looking at anything on Finn's or Quinn's page but he gave in and he had to look. Now he wasn't sure if he should have.

It was hard to explain the feeling he felt when he looked at her pictures. He asked Finn if he could ever go over to his house and see her but Quinn always said no. Using the lame excuse she didn't want a bunch of idiot football players around her daughter while she was so little so she never let Puck anywhere near his daughter.

She was born a month ago, and he was pretty sure the longer the time went by the more bitter he felt towards Quinn and how this whole situation was dealt. Puck was pretty sure he could have dealt with Sarah being born if she had been adopted by a loving family so he wouldn't have to see or hear anything concerning her. Not being raised by his best friend and he couldn't even see her or tell anyone that she was really his.

Puck wanted to call Rachel but then thought better about the idea. She no longer called him late at night crying because she didn't think she could take another day of that crap. Now she was finally seeing how Finn had used her and she was just as bitter as he was. He wasn't sure if they were angry anymore just hurt at how they had been used.

Instead he texted Rachel and told her that he couldn't go to the movies with her, that he had other plans that he couldn't really tell her about. He knew she was going to call and leave him a voicemail asking why he couldn't tell her what he was up to but really Puck needed to distance himself from her for right now. They were becoming far to close for his own liking.

He didn't really have plans for the night but he was getting some serious ribbing from the guys about dating Berry. At first he didn't care what people thought about him, but even Puck had to admit him and Rachel were becoming close the last few weeks.

But Berry was the only one who knew what he was going through, kinda, and he knew that she felt his pain. He didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

* * *

Rachel danced around her bedroom, trying to find something to occupy her time before he had to get ready for bed. She didn't want to go to sleep early because then her whole time schedule would be out of sorts and then she would be off balance. Since Puck decided to bail on her she had nothing really to do.

School was almost over, they only had a week to go and she was already planning the songs they could sing next year at sectionals. They didn't place at Nationals this year but she was confident they would win next year, she just knew it. This year was like a test run for them, next year they were going to bring their game, show them what they were really made of. The anger, frustrations, and whatever else she was feeling and bottling up she let out in songs and during Glee practices.

She heard her phone going off, and she rushed over to answer it, thinking Puck had called to say he wanted her to spend the night with him, they haven't done that in a while. But the number showing up wasn't Puck, it was Finn's.

She wasn't sure if she should answer it, considering he all but thought she was invisible in school, yet the thought that what if he never called her again had her flipping open her phone to answer his call. "Hello, Finn."

Silence. "Hello, Rachel. um.. . . . how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful. Just sitting her going over songs for Glee. Couldn't be happier. And You?" Please don't say your happy either. Please be just as miserable as me, tell me you love me. The music blared in the background but she didn't think to turn it of or down.

"I'm tired. Having a baby is a lot of work, but you know. …." he let his voice trail off, not wanting to bring up his daughter as he had to know it was a sore subject for her. "We'll be moving soon, though. My mom is going to marry Burt Hummel this summer. I mean, at least we'll be moving in a bigger home, it's kinda crowded here. But Sarah, she's so beautiful. I mean when she wakes up and her eyes are sleepy, she looks like she smoked some baby pot or something." Finn laughed at his own joke.

She couldn't hear this, why was he doing this to her? "Well, I really should get back to my practice, Finn. Is there anything you needed from me?" She had to get off the phone with him as soon as possible afraid she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that-you know I don't know why I called you. I just-wanted to hear your voice. I miss you, Rachel." His voice as soft, she could barely hear him.

What could she say? This was what she had dreamed about since Sarah was born, since he stayed with Quinn. "I don't- what do you want, Finn?"

"I don't know. Rachel, I have never loved anything as much as I do my daughter. I wake up and my heart fills with love every time she smiles at me or I hold her. And I want to give her the one thing I needed most in life, and that was a father. I'm willing to give up everything I want to make her happy. I'm willing to give up having you, being with you, to give her everything." He sounded pained and in a twisted way this relieved her somewhat.

"You do love me then?" she had to sit down, her knees might give out on her.

"Rachel, this isn't about you." Finn cleared his throat and continued, " I mean, yes I do. But Sarah, she's my life. I don't want you outta my life, but I can't be with you. I can't be your boyfriend, I can't be what you want me to be, what I want us to be. I don't want to lead you on, but I can tell you I can be your friend."

Friend? He wanted to twist the knife in her heart harder and be her friend?

"I'm sorry Finn, I just can't be your friend. Not right now. It'll hurt too much. Maybe, you can talk to me after summer break." She was crying now, but her acting was amazing and Rachel was confident Finn still thought she was doing wonderful without him.

"Rachel, please. Don't make this any harder on me then what is already is. Can't we just be what we used to be." Finn sounded as if someone had just kicked his puppy right in front of him. "I. . . don't want to lose you."

"I never wanted to be anything other than your girlfriend Finn. I can't. This past few weeks had been a nightmare for me, so please don't make this any harder on me. Bye Finn I'll see you next year in Glee." And she hung up.

Rachel sobbed in her hands and didn't even relish in the dramatic hang up she pulled on him. She picked up her phone again and called Puck. Of course he doesn't pick up, why would he she thought angrily as her call went to voicemail.

"Noah when you get this, I need to talk to you, so whenever you decide to pick up your phone you need to call me!" She didn't even try to sound normal, she wanted him to know she was very upset and that she needed him.

Rachel walked over to her stereo and turned it off. The music was making her head hurt.

* * *

Puck pulled in front of her house and texted her, making sure she was ready. He didn't want to be sitting outside her house for long because the threat that her dads would come and talk to him was not an appealing thought. He never called Rachel back last night, deciding he didn't need to hear her crying all night so he called her this morning and agreed to drive her to school so they could talk.

She came walking out of her house wear a really short pink skirt, a navy blue sweater with a pink kitten on the front and knee high socks. She had to be hot in that getup was his first thought, and his second was if she got dressed in the dark. She got into his car and glared at him. "Thanks for calling me back last night, Noah."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But I'm trying to make it up to you by taking you to school so you don't have to take the school bus. I'm never at school in the morning, so this is me making up for not being at your beck and call."

"Don't snap, Noah. I really needed you last night." she placed her bag in the back seat and her skirt road up baring her smooth upper thighs. He may not want to date Berry but he wasn't dead either. Rachel kept very good care of her body and her hard work showed in all those short skirts she was so found of. If he never wanted her hurt her he would totally try to get her in is bed.

"Why, did you break you ipod?"

"No. Finn called me last night. He basically told me he loved me but he wanted to give his daughter a better life than he had so he was never going to leave Quinn. He asked me to be his friend."

At this point Puck didn't know what he was suppose to feel. He did know he wanted to punch Finn in his face for what he was doing to Quinn and Rachel. "What did you tell him?"

"I just told him I couldn't be his friend, that it'd be too hard on me, you know? I said I needed the summer to myself, to sort things out and get back to the things that mean the most to me, my practices on singing and dancing." Silence fell between them and Puck turned and looked at her, considering she was never quiet.

"Will I ever get over him, Puck? When will it stop hurting?" She turned to look at him, her brown eyes full of sadness. "I do want to get over him, I don't want to be that pathetic girl that cries every second of the day over a boy, but I just don't know how."

He reached out his hand and placed it over hers. "I don't know either, Rachel. But we'll have a great summer together, okay? We'll walk around in the dark together." She smiled at him and he smiled back, for once feeling optimistic about things. He knew it was bad, getting this close to her but she was really the only one he had.

Once they arrived at school, he promised he would wait for her so he could drive her home and they went their separate ways. He thought about skipping his morning classes and taking a nap under the bleachers, yet just decided to go. The teachers had already passed him with a solid D. Did he care, not really since he knew he was at least going to be a junior so it didn't bother him much.

Maybe he should start going to class, his guidance counselor was always going on and on that a college education was the most important to get a good job, but he was only sixteen and already had a successful pool cleaning business. Puck never really thought about what was going to happen after high school until Sarah was born.

So he went to his first morning classes, and all his friends gave him hell for actually showing up when school was almost over. And then he feel asleep in his classes after lunch.

They sat in her bedroom and they weren't really doing much but talking. Rachel was a little upset when he didn't bring his guitar like she asked him to but Puck firmly told her that he wasn't going to break out in song every time he came over. So they sat their talking.

They talked about when they graduated High school they were going to spend one whole summer in New York. He even promised that he would go and see some Broadway shows with her if she promised not to talk on the car ride there. They also talked about how if he wanted she could go with him and help him clean some pools for the summer, maybe they can expand his business. He told her that she could help him but firmly stated that he went alone when hot MILF's were the clients. She sighed but agreed, as long as he paid her.

Rachel went and got them the bucket of ice cream from the freezer and they ate ice cream as they watched a horrible awful horror movie on her bright pink TV. And she was happy because she hadn't once thought on Finn. Rachel snuck some side ways glances at Puck as they laid on her bed, only thinking about him. And how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've really made Puck un-Puck in this fiction, but I think the birth of a child has matured him. I want to so Rachel slowly getting over Finn and falling for Puck, and remember Reviews to me are what applauses are to Tinkerbell, I need them to continue!**


End file.
